Gel electrophoresis processes are time consuming, in part because it is important to insure that no defects or errors occur during processing. There are a variety of configurations and apparatus for achieving and performing such processes. One form of such an apparatus which is desirable, at least in part because of its space-saving configuration, is to orient the gel plate assembly used in such devices vertically. In this regard, it is necessary to provide an electrical connection between the electrodes connected to a power source and the edges of the vertically oriented gel plate assembly. This is accomplished by locating electrodes in a buffer solution which make intimate contact with the gel disposed between the plates of the gel plate assembly.
It is important that such devices be constructed to prevent leakage of the buffer solutions. In addition, it is also important to minimize mechanical stresses imposed on the gel plate assembly or sandwich while simultaneously ensuring proper spacing and positioning of the assembly in the apparatus.
It would be desirable to construct the gel plate assembly of planar members to facilitate setup and preparation of the components of the apparatus. Planar plates could also reduce the costs of the component which is most likely to require replacement, namely the gel plates themselves. Furthermore, the ability to quickly and easily dispose of the buffer solutions after use would also improve the efficiency of the operation and increase the ease of operation of such apparatus.